


Perfect Night

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title to Olly Murs.</p><p>Gift for Dawn's birthday! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title to Olly Murs.
> 
> Gift for Dawn's birthday! :D

Corey took a deep breath, he bit his lip for a moment, shakily raising his hand; he stopped himself from knocking on the door and took a step back. He wanted to see Jim, but he felt awful, he had been so busy lately and kept unknowingly pushing his boyfriend away. He needed to make up for it now, but he was afraid of what Jim might say; he knew he'd cancelled so much of their time together, just to work on the new album.

He wanted it perfect. Corey did love their last one, and most of that was inspired by Jim...It was _for_ Jim, a way to let Corey get all his feelings out, tell everything to the one he loved. He took another breath, _he needed to man up_ , he quickly knocked on the door: before he chickened out again.

The door soon opened and Corey smiled softly up at his boyfriend, "Hel-" He got cut off before he could finish: Jim had pulled him into a deep kiss and he gave in immediately. The taller held his boyfriend close, slowly stepping back into his room: he was actually thinking about visiting Corey and spending a little time with him while he had the chance, he hadn't guessed that his boyfriend would turn up at his room.

Corey automatically followed Jim, his arms moving up and around his boyfriend's neck; their mouths opened and their tongues met. Jim moved a hand away from Corey to quickly shut the door; his hand was soon back on Corey, softly massaging the man's back. The vocalist melted into Jim's touches, letting his boyfriend lead him through the room; he'd missed this so much, the way their tongues worked together.

Jim reluctantly broke the kiss, panting for breath now, he rested his forehead against Corey's and sighed softly, "I missed you so much James," Corey ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair; he'd noticed they were close to the bed, and he wanted--he _needed_ Jim. He wanted to feel their connection, after that kiss, "I need you."

"I need you too." Jim whispered; he leaned down and gently nipped Corey's neck. He had missed their time together, and he knew this would be a perfect way to make it up. He found his hands travelling down, he moved them to the front of Corey's body, immediately unfastening his belt and pants; he slid a hand inside, pressing the palm against his boyfriend's covered cock.

The vocalist sighed shakily, holding onto Jim: his cock was reacting already, having missed the touches his boyfriend gave. Corey took control over himself and a hand soon found Jim's pants, getting inside quickly then teasing him through the material of his boxers; Jim moaned softly, his cock twitching from the warmth that Corey radiated, he moved his hand slowly, loving how Corey let out a quiet moan.

Jim nipped Corey's neck again, smirking as he felt his boyfriend twitch and at the louder moan he gave; they continued touching, their need and lust growing as their cocks became harder. Their hands soon moved and clothing was quickly disposed of, Jim lifted up Corey up and carried him onto the bed, laying him down then pressing a few soft kisses to his neck; Corey simply relaxed, allowing Jim to do what he wanted.

Jim covered his boyfriend's neck in as many kisses as he could, his hand moving down to his cock, his other moving Corey's legs apart; he pressed himself to his boyfriend's entrance, he slowly pushed in, biting Corey's neck as the man moaned. Jim moved his hands to his lover's sides, closing his eyes as he pushed in fully; he settled himself then pressed a soft kiss to the bite he made, he then rocked his hips, unable to stop the moan that left his lips.

Corey sighed happily, his mouth opening in a silent moan as he heard Jim let one go; he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and held onto his shoulders. He found himself sucking in a breath when Jim moved again. They had both missed this: that was clear. Corey's eyes slid shut as Jim started creating a good pace, only thrusting slowly, letting them both feel every little feeling.

Jim started to pick up his pace, relishing in the moans Corey let go; both of them a little louder. Corey loved each movement Jim made, his insides sparking from the pleasure he received; he slowly began moving his hips with his boyfriend's thrusts, creating a better rhythm between them. The guitarist let out a shaky breath when he felt the singer moving too, it urged him to speed up a little more: both of them losing themselves in the pleasure.

Corey let out a louder moan as Jim quickened his pace again, he easily kept up, loving every moan that his boyfriend let go; he wrapped his legs around the taller's waist and pulled him closer, moaning a little louder as Jim's cock got closer to his prostate. Corey's head tipped back as Jim slowed his movements down, thrusting a little harder this time and holding Corey tighter.

Jim kissed just under Corey's ear, teasing his boyfriend with his slower movements; he smirked when Corey whimpered, his hands then slid under Corey, gripping at his back as he bucked his hips. The shorter gave a half-cry, half-moan as his prostate was hit by Jim's cock, he shifted himself a little and dug his finger's into Jim's back, "Fuck me,"

The guitarist immediately gave into Corey's plea, easily quickening his pace and getting the rhythm he had before, moaning as Corey moved with him; the singer arched under Jim, his entire body reacting to the way Jim moved, his loud moans spilled from his open mouth. Corey gave another cry when Jim's cock hit his prostate again; he easily kept up with the way his lover moved. He felt the air heating up, the bed creaked under him, and he felt so lost in the pleasure.

Corey loved each moan that Jim gave, it only turned him on more, his climax bubbling away as they moved together. Jim was getting somewhat close too, his own climax making his stomach heat, he could tell Corey was getting to that point too: feeling his lover's walls twitching and tightening a little. Jim bucked his hips again, groaning softly as Corey gripped onto him more, a loud moan filling the room.

Their bodies were sweating now, the air around them completely hot; their movements were a little more frantic, wanting to release the pleasure building up inside them, their breathing was completely lost to their noises. The bed creaked more, joining their noises and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh; both were leaking pre-cum now; Corey whimpered again, wanting Jim's attention there too.

Jim moved a hand down, instantly wrapping his fingers around Corey's cock then jerking him off to their rhythm; Corey merely got louder, his finger's digging into Jim's back more, he felt his lover's cock against his prostate again and he lost himself. His body shuddered, a loud moan spilling from his lips as he came over their lower bodies; the guitarist thrust himself once more and joined his boyfriend in pleasure, a loud groan leaving his mouth as he was milked dry.

The couple moved slowly together, riding out their climax as much as they could before giving in; Corey's limbs fell to the bed and Jim barely kept his weight off his lover, he carefully pulled out then dropped onto the bed. Both of them breathed heavily, trying to regain the usual rhythm; the vocalist rolled over and cuddled close to his boyfriend, glad to have him there.

Jim held onto Corey, softly rubbing his back as they recovered from their high. They eventually settled and Corey smiled up at Jim, "Hello." He simply said, finishing the word he hadn't got to earlier.

"Hi," Jim chuckled, then he pressed a kiss to Corey's head, "How are you doing?"

"Great," Corey smiled brightly, rubbing some of the sweat off Jim's chest, "I missed you. I'm sorry."

"I missed you too," Jim pressed another kiss to Corey's head, "You don't need to apologize. We both knew what we would be taking on with such a complex album. It deserves your attention and hard work. Besides, I get this," He smirked, "The gorgeous 'I missed you' sex. And you, I'm always glad to have you back out of work mode."

"You're right," Corey sighed happily, "You're so great. We should get clean now, then rest." Jim nodded in agreement; both of them slowly got off the bed, then taking each other's hands and heading into the bathroom.

* * * *

After the two were fully clean, and dried, they got into some clean boxers then clambered into bed together; soon cuddling together and happy to have each other so close, "I love you Corey."

"I love you too James." They both smiled, settling down and letting their eyes close; they soon drifted off, exhausted from their session. They had tomorrow together, and they were going to spend it well.


End file.
